


When You're Mad

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt sat on the couch, completely silent with crossed arms, refusing to even look at Sebastian, who was puttering around their apartment attempting to clean up.  The party had been a disaster, and Kurt was furious.  </p><p>Established Relationship Kurtbastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ffnet but was deleted from there.

Kurt sat on the couch, completely silent with crossed arms, refusing to even look at Sebastian, who was puttering around their apartment attempting to clean up.

The party had been a disaster, and Kurt was furious. 

Sebastian had accused him of acting like a ‘ _spoiled bitch_ ’ at Kurt’s own after party. 

At Kurt’s _first_ party to celebrate that he’d landed a role in an Off-Broadway production, an original role in a brand new show, and while he wasn’t crazy about most of his co-stars in the show, they’d all been invited to the party. 

The party had included his co-stars, the fantastic but fairly unknown director, their family, and friends.   If the person was likely to misinterpret and or judge Kurt about his personality, they’d been invited. 

And so they’d heard it.

It didn’t even matter at the moment that Sebastian was just a little bit right in his assessment of the situation.  It didn’t matter that Kurt had said something rude to Rachel, something that prompted the comment, which had come at the very moment there had been a lull in the conversation and a quiet refrain in the music playing around them. 

The comment had been uttered at the _one moment_ during the night when Sebastian’s voice was louder than everything else in the room, so it echoed. 

And boy, it had _echoed._  

The few dozens of people had turned to Kurt and Sebastian, staring at them.  The looks were all different, some embarrassment, some pity, some just interpreting Sebastian’s words as rude.  Then not long after, there was an awkward silence in which people began to leave. 

Slowly.  They meandered out, some shaking Kurt’s hand in apology, some just shooting glances. 

What else where they supposed to say when one member of the couple hosting the party had just turned to the other and said, “ _Oh my god, Kurt.  Will you ever just stop being a fucking spoiled bitch?_ ”

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t heard that question before.  Sebastian asked him that frequently. 

When Kurt complained about being out of his skin care products.  When he complained about them running out of his particular flavored coffee creamer, which led to him having to use milk and regular sugar in his coffee.  When he bitched out the dry cleaners for not getting out a particular stain from his favorite jacket.  When he just bitched about anything in Sebastian’s range of hearing.

No, Kurt had heard that question thousands of times, and usually, he brushed it off with a quick “ _No_ ” and a gentle smack to Sebastian, somewhere on his body.  His cheek, his ass, or even his shoulder. 

No, it wasn’t what he said.  It was that he said it in front of all those people. 

 _That_ is what had Kurt sitting on the couch, pissed as hell.   It had been a long time since one of Sebastian’s comments had been aimed at humiliating him.  Or had even just _appeared_ to be aimed at humiliating him. 

He doubted that Sebastian had chosen that one moment of the night to accurately aim that jab at him.  It had been coincidence.  But it was still humiliating. 

Finn had looked at Kurt with a mix of confusion and anger, almost as if he were asking silently if Kurt wanted him to kick Sebastian’s ass for that comment.

It had definitely put a damper on his opening night, which had gone very well.  Sebastian had attended the show of course, without an argument, because he’d known how important this night was for Kurt. 

Kurt had landed an original role _before_ Rachel Berry had.  He and his high school rival had always had a little bit of a competition going. 

While she’d gotten into NYADA, Kurt had gone to Tisch.  While she’d scored a role on Broadway first, as Elphaba in Wicked, he’d been cast first in an original role, which is something she coveted.  They’d probably be this type of ‘ _friends_ ’ for the rest of their careers. 

Whenever he was successful at something, she became obsessed with the idea of topping it.  It was really very tiring.  He’d begun distancing himself from Rachel over the past two years, and Sebastian knew why.

But Sebastian had invited Rachel to the after-party anyway, without talking to Kurt about it first. 

Finn had been invited as well, but he and Rachel had been broken up for a very long time.  Finn had been upset about Rachel’s appearance, because his new girlfriend, soon-to-be-fiancee was there as well, and Rachel had taken the opportunity to show off for Finn.  She’d begun making her rounds, interjecting into conversations, bursting into song at random times, doing anything to get attention from anybody in the room.  Especially Kurt.  And Finn.

Sebastian had shrugged his shoulders when Kurt had glared at him the moment Rachel had arrived.  He’d claimed that he’d run into her the day before, and he’d accidentally mentioned the party, and she’d begun pouting at being left out. 

Sebastian had cornered Kurt when she had arrived, and explained all of this, before just shrugging and walking off to enjoy his friends’ company.

Kurt had simmered at Rachel through most of the night.  She had been flirting with the director of the show, who was very gay and very turned off by her advances.  She had trilled around the room, comparing Kurt’s role to one she’d auditioned for a few weeks before, an original role on Broadway instead of an Off-Broadway production. 

It never failed.  If there was a way she could make his successes seem like less than hers, she’d take it. 

So when he’d had enough, when she came closer to him, his tongue came out, and not in the good, pleasurable to Sebastian, way. 

He’d accused her of being jealous that he’d landed an original role before she had.  He’d said it quietly, and only to her, and Sebastian, who had been standing nearby. 

But Sebastian had stared at him, said what he’d said, and then the awkwardness of the night had begun.

Rachel had positively crowed about Kurt being humiliated in front of everyone by his own boyfriend. 

She’d smirked at him, and then she’d hung around to watch the guests leave.  She was one of the last to leave, and she’d left only because Sebastian had asked her to go.  Finn had patted Kurt on the shoulder, his other arm around Mary, the adorable woman who’d agreed to marry him.  Kurt had smiled, and he’d winked at Finn and told him he was fine. 

And now, here they were. 

Sebastian wandering around the apartment, Kurt on the couch, his boiling point having been reached only thirty minutes ago.

Kurt stood, looked at him, and then walked out of the room to their bedroom.  He slammed the door, but not before childishly grabbing Sebastian’s pillow and throwing it into the hallway.   He could admit that it wasn’t the most adult way to handle this, but he really didn’t care at the moment.

When he heard the soft knock at the door, he came out of their master bathroom. 

“Baby?” Sebastian’s voice came from the other side of the door. 

Kurt walked over to the door, “What?” he snapped.

“I know that was fucked up.  But you know I didn’t mean for everybody to hear that.  It’s just our thing.”

Kurt could hear the sound of Sebastian sliding down the door to sit on the floor.  He always did that when they fought.  Like it was the closest thing he could get to being next to Kurt. 

Kurt sat down on his side of the door, back resting against it.  “Yeah, I know.  But that was bad Sebastian.  Everybody I work with heard that.”

“I’m sorry, baby.  _That_ was not intentional.  I only meant for _you_ to hear that, not even Rachel.”

“But why?” Kurt sighed.  “Why do you always say that?  I usually brush it off when you do, but that one was bad, Sebastian.”

“I don’t think you really want to know why I say that all the time,” Sebastian sounded amused, which wasn’t helping Kurt’s temper.

“Of course I don’t.  Why would I want to know why you apparently think I’m a spoiled bitch all the time?” Kurt yelled into the air in Sebastian’s general direction. 

Kurt heard a sound that had to be Sebastian banging his head on the door.  “Hold on.  I’ll be right back.”

He was only gone a few minutes, and when Sebastian returned, he slid back down to the floor, if the scraping sound against the door was evidence.  He was messing around with something, but Kurt was unable to figure out what he was doing. 

“I do it to piss you off.  Every time,” Sebastian’s voice carried through the door.

“But why?”

“You remember when you were bitching at the dry cleaners?  And I said it then?”

Kurt nodded, and then he rolled his eyes at himself when he realized Sebastian couldn’t see him nod. 

“Yes, I remember.”

“I like pissing you off.”

“Oh my god, Sebastian, I already knew that.  I wish you were in here, so I could either smack you or throw my damn phone at you,” Kurt shot back.

“Then let me in,” Sebastian laughed.

“No,” Kurt smiled despite of himself.  “Not until you tell me why you purposely piss me off.”

He hated when Sebastian was cute.  It was so damn hard to stay mad at him when he did that.

“You should know this by now, baby.  We’ve been together long enough.”

“Sebastian!” Kurt shouted at the door. 

“Fine.  You know how you always want me to listen to songs that you connect with?”

Kurt leaned his head against the door and sighed, “Yes.”

“Well I connect with this one.  And it will either piss you off even more, or you’ll open this door so we can have the best make-up sex we’ve ever had.”

“You humiliated me Sebastian,” Kurt replied determinedly.

“I know that.  And I’m sorry.  But I didn’t do it on purpose.  Now listen.  I’m passing you my iPod under the door.  Just listen.  Volume is on maximum, and I took out the headphones.”

Kurt watched as the iPod slid under the door and landed at his feet. 

He didn’t have to touch it because the music had started playing during the slide.  It was a Ne-yo song, quite a few years old now. 

_“It's just the cutest thing…. when you get to fussing…cussing.  Yelling and throwing things…I just wanna eat you up.  I don't mean no disrespect…when I start staring… knowing that it makes you madder….I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy.”_

Sebastian was singing along from the other side of the door. 

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, grabbing the iPod, hitting pause on the song.  He stood quickly and opened the door, letting Sebastian fall backwards into the bedroom. 

Sebastian smiled up at him.  “I knew that would work.”

“I cannot believe you,” Kurt put one hand on his hip and stared down at Sebastian.

Sebastian scrambled up and took the iPod from Kurt.  He bent down and grabbed the pillow from the hallway and turned, backing Kurt towards the bed as he pressed play again.  He threw the pillow back where it belonged before advancing on Kurt, singing along with the music.

_“Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose…..when you make your angry face….that makes me wanna just take off all your clothes…and sex you all over the place… could it be the lil' way you storm around….that makes me wanna tear you down….baby, I ain’t sure…but one thing that I do know is…”_

“You’re ridiculous,” Kurt tried to glare at him as he was backed onto the bed. 

Kurt hit the bed with an oomph, and he scrambled backwards, towards the pillows, Sebastian following him down, and singing the rest of the song as he did.

_“Every time you scream at me….I wanna kiss you….Baby, when you put your hands on me….I wanna touch you… and when we get to arguing… just gotta kiss you… Baby, I don’t know why it’s like that…but you’re just so damn sexy…when you’re mad.”_

“You’re an asshole sometimes,” Kurt rolled his eyes. 

Sebastian nodded at that assessment, but he continued to sing.

_“Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously….but I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me….and you know ain't nothing better…then when we get….mad together and have angry sex….then we forget what we were mad about.”_

“Are you serious?  All this time we’ve been together, this is why you piss me off?”

Sebastian nodded as he sang the song’s hook again. 

His hands were sliding up and down Kurt’s body, and he was grinning down at Kurt as he sang.

Sebastian sang the remaining repeats of the chorus as he reached for Kurt’s belt to unbutton it.  He slid the zipper down, and he leaned down for a kiss as the rest of the song played in the background from wherever he’d dropped the iPod in his pursuit of getting Kurt on the bed. 

“Listen, I know what happened tonight was embarrassing and so screwed up, but I saw how mad you were at Rachel, and I said that because that’s what I say to you to try to get you to turn your anger towards me.  It’s fucked up, but I like it.  You’re so sexy when you’re yelling.  So I wait till you’re already mad about something, and I say it to get you pissed off at _me_.”

“You’re diabolical,” Kurt stared up at him. 

“I’ve been trying this for months, but you keep brushing me off.  Just saying no, and smacking me, like my idiocy is beneath your consideration,” Sebastian glared down at him.  “I want you pissed off, and you don’t get pissed off.  It’s irritating.”

“I’m sorry your epic plan to piss me off so our sex life is hotter has been failing for months,” Kurt laughed.

“It’s not to make our sex life hotter, because it’s hot just as it is.  But I get so turned on when you yell about something.  And I want those eyes glittering at me.  So I say shitty things to get you mad.  But tonight was an accident.  I wanted you to go off on me, so that when I seduced you into ending the party early, we could come in here and fuck like rabbits.”

“I know it was just an accident that you were so loud.  I know that,” Kurt turned his head.

“I’d never say that to humiliate you on purpose.  If you want, you can tell the cast you tied me up and spanked me as punishment after they left.”  Sebastian peeled Kurt’s jeans down, throwing them on the floor when he got them off.

Kurt snorted, “I am so going to do that.”

“Good, maybe they’ll be impressed and look at us differently during the next party.  Maybe we’ll turn them on,” Sebastian dropped his head and slid his lips over Kurt’s.

“I’m still angry,” Kurt mouthed against him.

“Good.”

“If I accept your apology right now, will we still get to fuck like rabbits?” Kurt smirked at him.

“Oh yeah.  We’ll do that no matter when you accept it.”

“You’re assuming I will?”

“You will.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “And your evidence for that is?”

“You’re in love with me.  I’m in love with you.  I told you back when you finally decided I was worth the chance that I’d do something to piss you off almost daily.  You agreed to that when we started dating.  You’re not allowed to take that back now,” Sebastian pulled Kurt up off the bed and pulled his shirt off over his head.

“I didn’t realize at the time that you were going to piss me off _on purpose_.  You left that detail out,” Kurt pulled his head down for another kiss once the shirt was thrown to the side.

“That’s irrelevant,” Sebastian grinned.

“Um.  No, it’s not,” Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled at Sebastian’s jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding them open before pushing them down off his hips.

Sebastian leaned back and took his own shirt off, throwing it behind his head with a wink.

“Stop distracting me,” Kurt bit back a laugh.

“What?  My bare chest bothers you or something?” Sebastian grinned as he flexed one arm with a smirky little pout.

Kurt laughed, “Oh god.  You’re something else.”

Sebastian covered his body again, “You love it.  Now, where’s my bitchy Kurt at?”

“You made him laugh.  I can’t bitch at you when I’m laughing.”

“Well, fuck.  Now we’ll have to have regular steamy make up sex instead of the hot and angry kind.”

“When have we had real angry sex exactly?  I do not remember that.”

“Well, we haven’t,” Sebastian laughed, “But Nick said tonight that the angry sex with us must be incredible.  Everybody we know seems to think that’s how we got together.”

Sebastian slid down to Kurt’s torso, and he licked across his stomach, his tongue darting into Kurt’s navel, his hands sliding over his chest. 

“They do?” Kurt asked.  “Come to think of it, Santana said something like that to me once.  But she was talking about our _hate_ sex.”

Kurt threaded his hand into Sebastian’s hair and tugged him up, to get him close enough to kiss. 

He pulled Sebastian down, on top of him again, and he cupped his face with his hands, pulling at his lower lip with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth. 

Kurt lost himself in kissing Sebastian, the soft slide of his lips so heady.  Kurt opened his mouth to allow Sebastian to slip his tongue inside, and he wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, pulling him closer, plastering himself against Sebastian’s heated bare skin.  He could kiss Sebastian forever, and he’d mentioned it a thousand times when they’d made love.  He’d lose minutes, hours if he could, just feeling Sebastian’s mouth, his breath against Kurt, the soft touch of Sebastian’s fingers on his face.

“But I don’t hate you.  I love you,” Kurt whispered as Sebastian pulled away to breathe. 

“I love you too baby,” Sebastian smiled down at him.  “Forgive me?”

“You’re getting close.  But you are going to get spanked at some point so that I can be telling the truth when I tell the cast what I did to punish you.  They can’t think you just got away with this.”

“Slap my ass right now,” Sebastian turned and opened the drawer next to their bed, pulling out the lube.

They hadn’t used condoms in a few years, and that had been a decision they’d made together. 

When his ass was presented, Kurt slapped it gently, but he caressed the skin after the slap, as if he’d actually hit him hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Feel better?” Sebastian grinned as he lubed his fingers.

“Somewhat,” Kurt replied and spread his legs for him, their moves so practiced since they’d been together so long. 

“See.  You don’t even hit me hard enough to leave a mark,” Sebastian sighed, as if he was disappointed. 

Kurt snorted, “You’re disappointed that I don’t slap you hard enough to leave a red handprint on your ass?”

“Maybe,” Sebastian grinned and he began preparing Kurt, slipping one finger inside slowly.  “Maybe I want you to be rough.  Maybe that’s why I like pissing you off.  Maybe I want spanked.  Maybe that’s the reason I’m so mouthy all the time.”

Kurt moaned at the work of Sebastian’s fingers, but he tried to keep his voice even.  “After five years, you’re just now telling me about this kink of yours?”

“Maybe,” Sebastian slid another finger inside him, stretching and pulling gently, and Kurt writhed under him, muttering. 

“Oh god.  Hurry.  I want you in me.”

“Nope.  When I go slow, you bitch at me,” Sebastian leaned down and kissed him again.

“You’ll see bitching if you don’t fuck me soon,” Kurt snarked at him.

“There he is.  There’s my baby,” Sebastian bragged as he purposely slid his fingers in and out of Kurt’s ass more slowly, torturously. 

“I promise I’ll spank you when I fuck you, if you’ll just hurry up,” Kurt breathed. 

Sebastian’s eyes dilated, “Really?”

“Oh, god.  You really do have a kink for that, don’t you?  How did I not know that?  I’ve slapped your ass quite a few times during sex.”

Sebastian kissed him again, as his fingers moved faster, going deeper inside Kurt, stretching him faster and wider.  

“Yes,” Sebastian murmured.  “I really do have a kink for it.”

“Why haven’t you told me this?  It can’t be you thought I’d shame you for it.  We’ve done a lot of my kinks.  Now fuck me,” Kurt demanded when Sebastian pulled his fingers out. 

Sebastian lubed his cock and he sank inside Kurt, leaning over slightly, pushing Kurt’s legs up and resting his ankles on Sebastian’s shoulders.  Kurt’s flexibility came in handy in the bedroom, and Sebastian had claimed many times to be grateful for Kurt’s dance lessons and cheerleading background.  Kurt held on to Sebastian’s biceps for support, feeling the stretch in his legs as well as the stretch caused by Sebastian inside him. 

Sebastian thrust inside quickly, deeply, and Kurt moaned in response. 

Kurt forgot to worry about Sebastian’s answer as they made love, Sebastian’s thrusts powerful and fast.  Kurt was always so loud during sex, but what he shouted were nonsense words and variations on Sebastian’s name, things that Sebastian always held against him the next day. 

Sebastian would mutter things like “ _so fucking tight_ ” during sex, but otherwise, Sebastian was usually quiet while he topped.  He made some delicious groans when he came inside Kurt, but otherwise, he said very little.

“Oh god, yes,” Kurt nearly screamed when Sebastian’s thrusts found his prostate. 

It was fine for Sebastian to make love quietly because Kurt made enough noise for both of them on a regular basis. 

Sebastian chuckled above him.

“Shut up.”

“What?” Sebastian asked as he thrust inside and brought Kurt’s body up off the bed. 

“You’re laughing at me.”

“I love making you scream,” Sebastian shoved into him again, and Kurt’s voice reacted on its own, without his consent.

“Bastard,” Kurt muttered.

“You know it, baby.”

Sebastian’s hand began tugging at Kurt’s cock, pulling and swirling his fingers over the tip.  He looked into Kurt’s eyes as he worked on his cock, his hand working up and down with a steady rhythm similar to the thrust of his hips inside him.  Sebastian made him scream again, driving deeper and deeper inside him as he continued to pull on his cock.  Kurt’s mouth was out of control, and his head lolled back as Sebastian continued to fuck him. 

“I love the noises you make,” Sebastian breathed out after one particularly hard thrust. 

“I know,” Kurt slid his hand up and down his arm, the one still holding Sebastian up with herculean strength, gripping it firmly when Sebastian’s thrusts became more erratic, faster, a combination of shallow and deeper ones.

Kurt came, his mouth out of control again, before Sebastian did, and Sebastian worked his cock, pulling at it, squeezing, and murmuring at him from above.  Kurt let his head fall back onto the pillow, and Sebastian’s arm returned to supporting him, and Kurt ran his hands all over his boyfriend, noting the perspiration covering every inch of him. 

Normally, Kurt hated sweat for any reason, but this kind was delicious, and he didn’t even mind its salty taste when they kissed, or when he licked Sebastian’s body while it was covered in a sheen of it.

Sebastian stared down at Kurt as he thrust inside him over and over, and when he came, his eyes never breaking contact, he let out a sexy little growl in the back of his throat that sounded a little bit like Kurt’s name.

When Sebastian’s arms finally gave out, Kurt pulled at him as he dropped, turning them slightly so that they were on their sides. 

Sebastian’s eyes fluttered closed, and Kurt leaned in to kiss one eyelid. 

“Do you forgive me now?” Sebastian murmured. 

Kurt laughed softly, “Oh yes.  But when your stamina returns, we are going to delve into your particular perversions.  I can’t have you under the impression that I’m not fully supportive of your sexual deviation.”

Sebastian snorted, “That’s doublespeak for the fact that you just want to spank my ass.”

“Maybe.”

“Will you bitch at me while you fuck me?” Sebastian asked sleepily.

“If you want me to.”

“Oh god yes.  So fucking hot.”

“I wish I’d known all this earlier.  You never answered me why you never told me.”

Sebastian murmured something unintelligible. 

“What?” Kurt turned to him.

“I thought you’d get all dominatrix on me.”

“Oh.  You thought I’d get all dom and turn you into my sub?” Kurt smirked. 

“Yeah.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that kind of relationship.  But I wouldn’t try to do that to you, not if you didn’t want it, and you should know that by now.  We’ve been together long enough that you should know that whatever the kinks are, they are separate from what makes us _us._ ”

Sebastian snuggled against him, and Kurt wrapped his arms around him.

“I really am sorry,” Sebastian said softly. 

“I know.  I was just embarrassed.  Any other time, I’d have brushed it off like before.”

“So I guess this was a good thing?  Because you finally getting mad got us here.”

“There’s an interesting way to look at it.  I’m glad my humiliation worked out in your favor,” Kurt rolled his eyes.

Sebastian snorted, “Yeah.  Thanks for that by the way.”

“My pleasure.”

“Yeah it was.  I heard those screams you know,” Sebastian replied and smiled against Kurt’s neck.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Asshole,” Kurt giggled.

“Bitch,” Sebastian laughed.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
